Oda a las cuatro estaciones
by MPR
Summary: Cuatro relatos oneshot, cuatro maneras de sobrevivir a las estaciones del año y cuatro formas de entender el SasuHina.
1. Otoño

**Los personajes pertencen al maestro Kishimoto.**

**Otoño**

"Estúpidas hojas, estúpida estación, estúpido día…" enlistaba Uchiha Sasuke. Realmente hoy no había sido su día y la única manera que tenía de desahogar toda su frustración era pateando hojas amarillas.

—Sasuke-kun… No se supone que pateemos las hojas—mencionó Hinata observando el ridículo espectáculo que hacia el joven. Ella estaba a unos metros de Sasuke, con una gran bolsa negra y se dedicaba a recoger las hojas para ponerlas ahí.

"Estúpida Hyuuga" añadió a su lista el pelinegro pero volvió a su verdadero trabajo, el mismo que el de la chica.

Después de abandonar Konoha, conseguir su venganza, alzarse contra su propia aldea y regresar a regañadientes, Uchiha se había ganado algunos (muchos) castigos y uno de ellos era el servicio comunitario; parte del servicio comunitario era recoger las hojas de los caminos de Konoha cuando llegaba el otoño. Sasuke estaba obligado a cumplir con el castigo si no quería ir a prisión, eso ya lo tenía claro, lo que no comprendía era el por qué Hyuuga Hinata estaba con él haciendo el servicio. 

Después de un rato sin hacer su berrinche Sasuke se puso a reflexionar sobre su compañera de trabajo, mientras más se preguntaba la razón de que Hinata estuviera ahí más le entraba la curiosidad de preguntarle pero le avergonzaba hacerlo directamente, él no era del tipo de personas que se dejara ganar por la curiosidad.

—Hinata— nombró con indiferencia.

—¿Si?— preguntó Hinata extrañada de que el joven se dirigiese a ella.

—¿Te gusta hacer esto?— preguntó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata no respondió inmediatamente.

"Bien, está buscando la manera de mentir. Obviamente su inmenso amor por la aldea la lleva hasta este extremo, mocosa ridícula" pensó Sasuke con sorna.

—Yo… estoy castigada, p-por eso estoy haciendo esto— contesto Hyuuga nerviosa después de unos minutos. Su tono era sincero y Sasuke, muy a su pesar, le creyó.

Después de un rato el joven se dio cuenta que con esa respuesta solo tenía más dudas. ¿Hinata en problemas? ¿Castigada? Eso no podía ser o, ¿sí? Ella era la bien portada niña Hyuuga. Volvió su vista disimuladamente hacia ella que seguía recogiendo hojas hundida en sus pensamientos, Sasuke estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder contener su curiosidad pero aún así preguntó de nuevo:

—¿Realmente te castigaron por algo?

A Hinata le sorprendió que Uchiha se volviese a dirigir hacia ella pero respondió:

—Sí, a-así fue—.

—¿Por qué? — Sasuke decidió hacer una pregunta clara y contundente para finalizar con esta incómoda situación pero una nota de ansiedad se destiló en su voz y ante eso Hinata lo contempló con extrañeza, el joven se sonrojó—. Es decir, si quieres contestar.

El tono hosco de Sasuke intimidó un poco a Hyuuga.

—Bue-bueno… Tuve un combate con mi hermana Ha-Hanabi enfrenté de todo el c-clan y… y… perdí. Así que mi padre de-decidió darme un escarmiento… po-porque, pues, lo avergüenzo— respondió la joven y su tono de voz iba cayendo al igual que su ánimo.

—Y recoger hojas es una excelente forma de ganar un encuentro, tu padre sí que tiene sus ideas…— comentó Sasuke con sarcasmo sin poderlo evitar y se hubiese arrepentido de haberlo dicho de no haber escuchado una risa melodiosa.

—Sí, tiene razón, mi padre tiene sus ideas— afirmó Hinata un poco más animada.

Sasuke se sonrojó de nuevo, la mirada de Hinata era tierna y su risa era muy dulce, el frío corazón del joven se ablandó un poco al recordar que su padre también solía avergonzarse de él cuando niño.

—Puedo enseñarte un par de trucos para ganar la próxima vez— propuso, la joven volteó a verlo un poco aturida y él volvió a sonrojarse—, es decir, si quieres ganar Hyuga porque por mí te puedes hundir en tu mediocridad.

—N-no… yo…—suspiró la chica—creo que su ayuda me servirá— tras decir eso Hinata se volvió hacia el camino de Konoha y vio al horizonte—, pero primero terminemos el trabajo.

Sasuke volteó también al camino y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: más hojas.

—Estúpidas hojas— musitó el joven.

Hinata solo sonrió y ambos siguieron con su trabajo.

**¡Gracias por leerme! x3**


	2. Invierno

**Si bueno, lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen (y, vaya que quisiera que sí solo de imaginarme todo el SasuHina en el horizonte), pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**...**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Invierno**

Tal vez fue porque siempre había sido la burla del clan Hyuuga, tal vez fue porque Naruto la había rechazado, tal vez fue porque siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre o tal vez fue porque lo único que quería era demostrar que podía hacerlo; cualquiera que haya sido la razón no cambiaba el resultado, ella, la tímida y tonta Hyuuga Hinata se había convertido en ANBU.

Ese día regresaba de una misión de asesinato en solitario, ya era invierno en Konoha, y lo único que la chica Hyuuga deseaba era meterse en su cama y arroparse bajo un montón de cobijas hasta que el frío desapareciera (aunque ella aún no podía decidir si lo sentía en su cuerpo o en su alma).

De pronto vio una figura tirada en la nieve, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ver de qué o quién se trataba. La persona que se encontraba a sus pies estaba envuelta en una oscura capa; sin haber visto el rostro de la persona ella decidió que la ayudaría, después de todo, era como hacer un trueque, salvar a alguien por haber matado a otra persona, probablemente esa noche sí dormiría con la conciencia un poco más tranquila. Cuando descubrió el rostro de la persona su decisión tambaleó un poco, pero una pequeñez como esa no iba a detenerla, siempre había creído que todos merecían la oportunidad de ser salvados.

"_Será difícil entrar con él a Konoha"_ pensó con un poco de preocupación.

Al llegar a la entrada notó que no había nadie custodiándola, eran sus cinco minutos de suerte así que los aprovechó y entró a Konoha a toda velocidad, dejó al sujeto en su casa y fue a reportar su misión con la Hokage.

Al volver a casa simplemente se dedicó a esperar a que el joven al que había traído consigo despertara.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos no se encontró en el infierno y tampoco en el cielo, y eso sí que le sorprendió, simplemente estaba en un pulcra habitación, todo parecía en orden excepto ese maldito dolor que sentía en sus entrañas y que parecía que lo consumía poco a poco.

—Qué bueno que ya despertó— dijo Hinata entrando a la habitación al verlo incorporado.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó el joven con voz seca.

—Está en… Konoha…— contestó ella con indecisión.

Hubo un silencio.

Sasuke rió amargamente.

—¿Estoy en el hospital o simplemente pasaron de eso y decidieron darme la celda más bonita de la prisión? —Preguntó él con sorna.

—Está en mi apartamento, lo traje a escondidas— contestó Hinata con tranquilidad.

Sasuke enmudeció.

¿Esa chica era realmente amable o simplemente estúpida?

—¿Me trajiste a escondidas? Felicidades Hyuuga, pasarás a la historia como la idiota que dejó entrar al que acabó con la aldea.

—¿Me recuerda? —Preguntó Hinata extrañada.

—Hmp… obviamente eres Hyuuga pero…— _"esa expresión bobalicona se me hace extrañamente familiar" _pensó él.

—Creo que en su condición no sería lo ideal intentar acabar con la aldea— lo interrumpió la joven.

—Creo que te convendría cerrar la boca.

—¿No debería estar agradecido conmigo? Evite que se congelara— cuestionó la joven molesta.

—No te pedí ayuda, ¿o sí?

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia y eso se debía en gran medida al dolor que sentía. Sin poder evitarlo lanzó un quejido, lo que hizo que Hinata olvidara la pequeña discusión y se volviera a preocupar por el joven.

—Ha sido envenenado— comentó ella.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Estoy trabajando en un antídoto— continuó Hinata, ignorando el comentario anterior de Uchiha—, estará listo en un par de horas más, ¿podría aguantar el dolor hasta entonces sin quejarse? —Sasuke se le quedó mirando con ira—. Bueno, ¿sin quejarse lo más posible?

Sasuke asintió ligeramente, aunque no estaba muy conforme con la situación no le quedaba de otra.

A Hinata le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba terminar en antídoto, para cuando lo hizo Sasuke ya profería maldiciones a diestra y siniestra que se escuchaban en todo el apartamento.

—Lo siento Sasuke-san, solo bébalo y mañana cuando despierte se sentirá mejor— dijo la joven mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama para darle el antídoto a Uchiha.

—¡¿Mañana cuando despierte? ¡Pequeña perra mentirosa! — gritó Sasuke colérico.

—Es un antídoto no agua milagrosa— musitó la joven perdiendo la paciencia.

Sasuke le arrebató a Hinata la taza que ésta había mantenido en su mano y se bebió de un trago el antídoto, en cuanto terminó comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado y su mente resbaló hacia la oscuridad.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Esa noche, Hinata decidió que un Uchiha Sasuke inconsciente no se veía nada amenazante, de hecho, podría verse tierno si sus facciones no fueran tan duras. La joven pasaba cada hora a echarle una mirada a Sasuke solo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, le acomodaba la almohada o volvía a cobijarlo; esa noche no durmió pero no era por la presencia de Sasuke, era por la conciencia de Hinata y sus pesadillas, tenerlo ahí sirvió para que se distrajera un poco y su noche fuese más llevadera.

Entró casi al amanecer al cuarto una vez más y lo contempló durante unos instantes. _"No es una mala persona, podrá insultarme y quejarse, y volverme loca pero eso no lo hace malo. Está sufriendo… Y está solo…" _tras pensar eso acomodó los mechones del negro cabello del joven. De una manera inesperada comenzó a tomarle cariño.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke estaba fatigado y hambriento a la mañana siguiente pero ya no sentía dolor, pudo haberse sentido agradecido hacia la joven de no haberse encontrado solo y sin un desayuno. Molesto se hizo de la cocina y se preparó unos huevos estrellados, su mente divagaba entre arriesgarse a atacar Konoha en su estado o marcharse sin hacer ruido, ciertamente lo único que conseguiría atacando a Konoha en ese momento era ser asesinado pero la oportunidad de entrar a la aldea sin ser detectado era única. Comenzó a inclinarse más por atacar Konoha pero el rostro de la persona que lo había salvado se entrometía en el hilo de sus pensamientos, Sasuke debía admitir que le debía una a esa joven heredera de la voluntad de fuego. _"El solo pensar en un título tan estúpido me da asco"_ pensó él. Decidió abandonar su idea y tomar un baño para después salir de ahí antes de que lo descubrieran.

Hinata divagó durante todo el día, incluso aunque estaba en una misión rango S muy importante no podía despegar su mente de Uchiha, no sólo por la condición en la que éste se encontraba sino que también ante la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran y por consiguiente a ella también. _"¿Y si decidiese atacar la aldea?"_ pensó con el corazón hecho un nudo, así que en cuánto terminó la misión pidió permiso para adelantarse y salió disparada corriendo entre árboles.

Cuando la joven llegó a su casa no se esperaba encontrar con esa escena, se imaginó muchos escenarios pero ese era el más inverosímil: Uchiha Sasuke yendo hacia su cuarto solo cubierto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Cuando Sasuke se percató de su presencia la miró con esos ojos negros profundos.

—No te me vas a tirar encima, ¿verdad?— preguntó él zalamero.

La cara de Hinata se volvió un tomate y volteó la cabeza para dejar de verlo, se fue a la sala con paso apresurado. _"Es una inocentona"_, decir que esa reacción divirtió al joven seria decir poco, se burló para sus adentros hasta que se cansó.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata se quedó sentada en un sillón muy quieta, quería sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza pero simplemente la imagen se multiplicaba al infinito.

—Lamento la interrupción Hinata-san— dijo una voz de la nada, Hinata se giró alarmada hacia la voz y encontró a un ANBU parado en el balconcito con el que contaba el apartamento—, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia para una misión en solitario.

Hinata se imaginó de qué tipo de misión se trataba.

—Iré enseguida— contestó ella en tono seco.

—¿Está con alguien?— preguntó el ANBU.

A Hinata se le revolvieron las tripas solo de pensar en ser descubierta ayudando a uno de los enemigos de la aldea, palideció y no pudo contestar.

De repente salió un precioso gato negro de su habitación.

—Hermosa mascota— dijo el ANBU y acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata contempló al gato que luego desapareció en otra nube de humo.

— ¿Sabes lo que es mentir?— Preguntó Sasuke cuando hubo recuperado su forma.

—Lo siento— contestó ella en un susurro—, tengo que preparar de nuevo mis cosas para la misión —dijo mucho más audible, se paró y entró a su habitación para prepararse.

Sasuke la siguió y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, la miraba sacar espadas y otras armas, acomodando mejor su pequeña maleta y limpiando su máscara.

—Supongo que tu misión no es un paseo en el parque— comentó el joven como por casualidad, Hinata solo se tensó—, ¿quien diría que la tímida y débil Hyuuga Hinata se convertiría en una asesina despiadada?

—Cállese, usted no sabe nada de mí— musitó la chica en voz baja.

—¿Es por esto que no duermes por las noches? — Preguntó Uchiha ignorando lo que la joven había dicho y señalando sus armas. Hinata se le quedó mirando confundida—. El tarro de café está casi vacío — respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Hinata.

La joven bajó la mirada y continuó organizando sus cosas.

El silencio en aquella habitación se hizo más denso y pesado.

—No lo hagas si te hace sentir tan culpable— dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?— preguntó ella.

—Definitivamente no soy un modelo ético Hinata— comenzó Sasuke y recagó su espalda con pereza en el marco de la puerta—, pero sí sé reconocer a un asesino cuando lo veo. Tú no eres quién para mancharte de sangre.

—Es muy fácil decir eso… Usted no conoce a mi clan y lo que esperan de mí, lo decepcionados que están— argumentó Hinata en un susurro.

— ¿Y vas a vivir tu vida intentando llenar sus expectativas? Eres patética—musitó el joven saboreando con lentitud la última palabra.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando volteó a la puerta el muchacho ya no estaba ahí. Lo buscó fuera de la habitación y lo encontró en la sala poniéndose la capa oscura.

—¿Va a irse ya? — Preguntó la joven.

—Ciertamente no estoy poniéndome la capa para abrigarme del frío— contestó Uchiha sarcástico.

Hinata no supo qué decir y simplemente se quedó ahí plantada mirándolo.

Cuando Sasuke terminó se volvió hacia ella.

—Haz algo mejor— ordenó el joven.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Haz algo mejor que andar por ahí intentando lamer tus heridas buscando la aprobación de los demás.

Hinata se quedó atónita ante el comentario de Sasuke.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar vas a tener que darme batalla si no quieres que acabe con tu vida — Hinata lo miró sin decir nada y él le dedicó una media sonrisa—, ¿creías que te iba a agradecer o algo así? No te pedí ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Y no creas que no intentaré matarte solo por tu linda cara cuando invada la aldea.

Hinata se sonrojó ante ese último comentario y vio al joven salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Tal vez fue porque su última misión como ANBU no había salido bien, tal vez fue porque su antiguo equipo la buscó para que se integraran nuevamente, tal vez fue porque la pasión de Hinata siempre había sido todo lo que tenía que ver con hierbas medicinales y remedios caseros o tal vez fue porque dejó de importarle el clan Hyuuga; pero ella sabía la razón, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie ni, mucho menos, ante ella misma. La razón por la que había abandonado el equipo especial ANBU y por la que se había convertido en una persona diferente era por no querer ser patética ante los ojos de una persona.

Desde ese invierno Hinata ha esperado que él vuelva, porque tarde o temprano volverá crudo, hostil e impredecible justo como esa estación, justo como el invierno.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Doik! Así como que mega satisfecha de este shot no estoy, pero creo que ya lo he reeleído demasiado así que aquí lo tienen.**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! x3**


	3. Primavera

**Lo de siempre: los personajes pertenecen a Kisimoto-san.**

**Vale la pena recordarlo, luego esos casos de Megaupload...  
><strong>

****.

.

.

.

**Primavera**

Nadie creería que la primavera podría ser glacial. Pero lo era. Al menos para ella lo era.

Contemplando su rostro frente al espejo pudo distinguir sus ojeras azules, sus mejillas pálidas y sus ojos sin brillo; no podía evitar lucir un aspecto tan demacrado, aunque fuera ese día tan especial, así que intentó amagar una sonrisa pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca que solo decía: _amargura_.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Hyuuga Hinata sobre el día de su boda ella hubiera hablado sobre una ceremonia al aire libre para disfrutar de la brisa primaveral y un apuesto príncipe de ojos azules esperándola en el altar. Pero nada de eso le esperaba este día.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _"Voy a arruinar el maquillaje"_ se dijo a si misma intentando detenerse pero no podía ni quería, tal vez si le tuvieran que volver a aplicar todo el maquillaje el joven que la esperaba al final del altar se desesperaría y se iría… _"No. Eso no sucederá"_.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

Dos palabras: _Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.  
><em>

Sería injusto decir que la culpa de todo esto la tenía él, si no fuera él hubiese sido cualquier otro, el padre de esa chica estaba dispuesto a venderla al mejor postor. De lo único que era culpable Uchiha era de querer ser libre, tan libre como para vivir fuera de una prisión, aunque eso significara entrar a otra. Eso era todo. Él necesitaba volver a ganar prestigio para si mismo y para su extinto clan; debía, entonces, rodearse de personas prestigiosas –_los Hyuuga_– y si con ello podía restablecer su clan también, pues, mejor. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sasuke no era estúpido.

Sabía que de esa unión dependían muchas cosas y aunque a él no le gustase inclinar la cabeza ante nadie tenía que hacerlo ante el mismo consejo que había llevado a su clan a la desgracia, pero no seria eterno. La mejor manera de venganza es la lenta. Y él iba a ser sádicamente lento.

Mientras esperaba en el altar que la chica Hyuuga llegase pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba el calor de primavera. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y poco le importó la mirada reprobatoria de Hiashi y del consejo.

"_Váyanse a la mierda"_.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Cuando Hinata al fin se encontró al otro extremo del largo pasillo todos dieron un suspiro de alivio. Aunque no había por qué, no era como si ella pudiera correr.

.

Cuando la joven comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, lo único que había al final del pasillo esperando por ella era un demonio de afilados ojos negros.

.

Cuando el joven miró a Hinata no sintió nada, ni siquiera compasión. Sí, tal vez Hiashi le hubiera dado su mano a cualquier otro pero era él quien se robaba la vida de esa joven. Era él quien destruía sus sueños y no sentía remordimiento por hacerlo.

.

Cuando Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata una vez que ésta llegó al altar nadie se imaginó que en ese agarre se sellaba el destino de Konoha. Un pacto mudo.

.

.

Un pétalo de flor de cerezo cayó al suelo, algo común en primavera. El mismo suelo que algún día olería a fuego y sangre.

.

.

.

.

**Esto es la antítesis de la primavera.**

**Creo que es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, creo que debería ponerme la pilas y hacer del SasuHina una tragedia en grande... Humm... En fin...**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son lo máximo :D**


	4. Verano

¡Hola!

Ya sé que he tardado mucho (muchisimo) en subir la última parte de esta serie de one-shots. Lo siento.

No tengo justificación alguna (escuela-trabajo-escuela-tareas)... soy una persona que también se shockea creativamente T.T

Sin más, aquí les dejo mi último one-shot...

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... etc.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Verano**

Hanabi salió de su habitación después de haber estado jugando videojuegos durante un rato, quería estirar sus piernas y comer algunas fresas. Pasó delante de un espejo y se detuvo, contempló su rostro y en un acto de pura vanidad se guiñó el ojo a sí misma; Hanabi era una de las muchachas más bonitas de toda Konoha, solo que ella se creía la más bonita seguida, tal vez, de su hermana (solo si su hermana decidiese mostrar sus atributos al mundo). La menor de las hermanas Hyuuga llegó a la cocina y se sirvió su plato de fresas, salió al pasillo dispuesta a volver a su habitación cuando reparó en algo, en _alguien…_

—¿Hinatanee-chan?— cuestionó Hanabi. —¿Vas a salir?

—Sí Hanabi-chan, hace bonito tiempo y quiero dar una vuelta por la aldea— contestó Hinata sonriendo ingenuamente, Hanabi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. _No puede ser, esto no está pasando._

—¿Vas a salir… _así_?— recalcó Hanabi la última palabra.

Hinata contempló su soso atuendo de siempre, sus pesqueros y la enorme sudadera, volteó a ver a Hanabi y asintió un poco cohibida.

_Quiero morir._

—Absolutamente no— sentenció Hanabi. — Mi hermana no saldrá de esta casa usando una sudadera en pleno verano.

Hanabi no quería ponerse pesada con su hermana, usualmente aceptaba que Hinata no dedicase tiempo a su imagen; ella era así, no le importaban las apariencias. Pero era verano, ¡por Dios que Hinata se vería ridícula saliendo así! Además, la reputación de la cosmopolita Hyuuga Hanabi estaba en riesgo si alguien veía a su hermana, tenía que mantener su posición como _diva-de-la-moda_ de la aldea, así que su hermana tenía que estar a la altura de tan ostentoso título aunque no fuera suyo. Eso era la complicidad de hermanas, ¿no?

Hanabi supo que Hinata se estremeció al oírla, probablemente la mayor imaginaba lo que vendría; el ataque de genialidad modista de Hanabi usualmente singificaban problemas para Hinata.

—Solo iré por un té— intentó explicarse la joven pero era tarde, la mirada de Hanabi ya tenía ese brillo amenazador y malicioso.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha intentando ignorar las miradas de desaprobación –odio- que todos le dirigían. A Uchiha siempre le había importado un reverendo pepino lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero esto era diferente, aún esperaba que apareciera una horda de aldeanos con trinches y antorchas con la intención de matarlo.

¿Por qué actuaban de esa forma? Total, la Hokage le había perdonado la vida y le había dado las gracias por su contribución en la caída de Akatsuki, ¿eso no bastaba para que lo dejaran tranquilo? Al ver a un hombre escupir el suelo que él acababa de pisar supuso que no. Apretó la mandíbula y siguió su camino con ese andar altivo propio de los Uchihas.

Se había equivocado, no debió de haber salido a comer, no solo por las miradas envenenadas que le lanzaban sino que, también, por el endemoniado calor. "Nota mental: el calor en Konoha es una mierda, no salir hasta otoño" se dijo a sí mismo molesto. Pasó frente a un local y se detuvo, no parecía que sirviera la mejor comida del mundo pero tenía aire acondicionado, decidió entrar.

.

.

Hinata caminaba insegura por las calles de Konoha. Hanabi le había cerrado la puerta en las narices con la amenaza de que diera la vuelta que quería por la aldea si esperaba entrar a su casa otra vez. Realmente ella solamente quería ir por un té helado, no era para tanto; no era para que Hanabi la vistiese así.

Mientras la joven caminaba se dio cuenta que los hombres se detenían a mirarla con ¿interés? ¿deseo? ¿lujuria? Bien, nunca la habían mirado así pero estaba segura que no quería saber lo que significaban ese tipo de miradas. Comenzó a acelerar el paso viendo al suelo, totalmente sonrojada; había dejado de ver a los hombres pero aun así sabía que la veían, los escuchaba lanzar silenciosos piropos o contener su respiración.

Totalmente aterrorizada se metió en el primer local que vio. Gran error. Todos los hombres del pequeño restaurante se volvieron para mirarla, caminó a trompicones hasta la barra del local y se sentó sin elegancia.

—¿Qué desea ordenar?_—_ preguntó la dependienta, era una mujer mayor que se solidarizó con la chica Hyuuga.

—Un té helado, por favor_—_ susurró Hinata.

Se quedó ahí, quieta, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir que una mirada la recorría de arriba abajo. Sin poder evitarlo buscó al dueño de la mirada, se quedo atónita cuando descubrió a Uchiha recorriendo sus piernas con la mirada.

Cuando Sasuke se encontró descubierto volteó la cara rápidamente y siguió comiendo como si nada.

.

.

Si a Uchiha Sasuke le hubiesen dicho que a su regreso encontraría a la tímida niña Hyuuga echa un sex symbol él se hubiese echado a reír hasta morir. Y, sin embargo, ella estaba ahí con esa mini falda verde pastel y esa blusa de tirantes rosa pálido, dejando al descubierto no solo sus bien torneadas piernas sino también su… , pues su… amplio pecho, y con su cabello suelto como siempre estilizando aun más su figura . No pudo evitar quedarse embobado, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de nieve se hizo el loco y siguió comiendo.

.

.

Hyuuga se quedó ahí durante un gran rato, a pesar que ya se había acabado el té. Quería que la mayoría de los clientes se fueran para que ella pudiera salir sin sentirse tan incómoda, pero nadie salía. Decidió darse por vencida.

—La cuenta por favor_— _pidió con desgana.

La señora se la dio de inmediato, fue cuando Hinata reparó en su segundo gran error del día: había salido sin un peso* encima. La joven se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a balbucearle una explicación a la señora cuando una voz la interrumpió:

—Yo invito_—_.

Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke, el joven la miraba de reojo sin un ápice de empatía en el semblante pero aún así Hinata supo que era un gesto en verdad amable.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun— dijo con ternura y se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero en cuanto lo hizo todas las miradas masculinas viajaron de nuevo hacia ella.

Hinata comenzó a caminar, mucho más cohibida que antes, sentía que se asfixiaba; le comenzó a rogar a Dios o a quien quiera que estuviese arriba que no se desmayase en ese instante, no frente a esa… jauría de lobos. Sin embargo, sus piernas se aflojaron y sintió que caía hacia adelante cuando una mano la sujeto firmemente por el codo. Hinata se volvió ligeramente y encontró a Uchiha Sasuke sosteniéndola para que no cayera y al mismo tiempo despidiendo de sí esa aura asesina característica de él.

—Salgamos de aquí— ordenó. Y así lo hicieron.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke vio a la joven abrirse paso hacia la salida del local sintió pena por ella. La veía temblar mientras todos los hombres la miraban como a un trozó de carne. Se enfureció. Claro, él había despreciado a mil y un mujeres y había usado a muchas más para saciar sus deseos, pero entre él siendo un patán y ver a una mujer como gato en celo había mucha diferencia; por eso pidió la cuenta y se apresuró a alcanzar a la chica Hyuuga, porque ella no se merecía eso, ninguna mujer se merecía eso. Y si hace un rato él la había observado de la misma manera se avergonzaba pero un cuerno si iba a dejar que todos los hombres del local la violasen con la mirada. Él era un patán pero también un caballero.

Le ordenó que salieran de ahí y así lo hicieron, y aún después de eso ella no puso ninguna objeción en que él la condujera a un lugar más apartado del bullicio de las calles principales. La soltó cuando lo juzgó conveniente pero aún así caminaba a su lado rozando los hombros de la joven con su cuerpo. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo durante un rato, y durante esos instantes Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía al caminar en silencio junto a la chica.

—Hay algo que no entiendo Hyuuga— dijo él sutilmente, intentando mantener esa atmósfera tranquila, pero al ver a Hinata encararlo con inquietud supo que había fracasado estrepitosamente. — ¿Por qué vistes de esa manera?

—Porque es verano— y en cuanto Hinata escuchó su propia respuesta supo lo estúpida que sonaba. Se sonrojó violentamente y volteó a ver al suelo.

Intentó darse ánimo a sí misma pensando en que eso sonaba mejor que decir que su hermana menor la había sometido y la había vestido de esa manera. Fracasó.

—¿P-por qué me ha… a-a-ayudado Sa-Sasuke-kun?— preguntó más que nada para desviar el tema.

Lo pensó durante un momento, no tenía por qué ser sincero.

—Si alguien te violase probablemente el primer sospechoso sería yo, me ahorro el problema— espetó el joven. Hinata lo volteó a ver con una increíble mueca de vergüenza y luego volteó a ver su ropa, se encogió y murmuró algo sobre la cuenta. Por supuesto. Sasuke bufó y rodó los ojos exasperado.

.

.

Hanabi miraba por la ventana esperando a que Hinata volviera, por un momento creyó que su hermana intentaría colarse a la mansión para cambiarse pero eso nunca pasó. Obviamente.

Después de un rato creyó vislumbrar a Hinata a lo lejos, pero esa joven no podía ser ya que iba acompañada de Uchiha Sasuke.

_Espera_.

Esa joven sí era su hermana. Hanabi se sintió realizada, estaba segura que si Hinata salía vestida de esa manera encontraría a alguien que la invitase a salir. Hanabi quería que su hermana se librara ya de ese amor no correspondido que sentía hacia el rubio. Pero que su hermana volviera acompañada de nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha estaba más allá de sus expectativas. Sintió una leve punzada de envidia, pero el orgullo que sentía al haber fabricado esa imagen extraordinaria de su hermana se impuso.

Sasuke dejó a Hinata en la entrada de la mansión, esperó a que la joven entrara y luego se fue como todo un caballero. Hanabi corrió al encuentro de su hermana.

—¡Lo sabía! Si salías así ibas a conseguir una cita— le espetó Hanabi orgullosa.

Hinata suspiró cansada, después de vérselas como Naruto con Sakura, llegó a la conclusión que su linda y bien amada hermanita estaba totalmente chiflada.

—¿Te dijo algo Uchiha Sasuke de tu ropa? ¿Lo dijo, verdad? ¿Le dijiste que eras mi creación, no?— comenzó a cuestionar la hermana menor.

—Sí, dijo algo de mi atuendo— puntualizó Hinata sonrojada, Hanabi la volteó a ver con emoción. —Le parece mejor que salga con mi atuendo de siempre. Dijo que me veía ridícula usando esto, que no lo hiciera de nuevo.

La cara de Hanabi se descompuso.

_¡¿QUÉ?_

—Pe-pero…— Hanabi se sonrojó de rabia, Sasuke la había humillado sin hablarle. La muchacha hizo un sonido nada elegante.— ¡Felicidades hermana! Has encontrado a alguien que te quiere tal cual eres— musito Hanabi con sorna y se fue a su habitación echando chispas.

Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario y volteó a ver a la puerta. ¿Sería así? Lo meditó un momento y se echó a reír. El playboy de Konoha queriéndola tal cual es… vaya tontería. Aún así, Hinata se sintió extrañamente satisfecha, por un momento robó su oscura mirada.

Un episodio del verano para recordar.

**.**

**..  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**..  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

_*peso:_ soy mexicana y no sabía que otra mención de moneda podía usar (desconozco la unidad monetaria que usan en la serie).

Pues bien, esto ha sido todo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews:

_Cute Krystal, hin123, , amy, Tokeijikakeno Orenji, layill, Chany-sensei, sasuhinas fan, priscilla, Dream Weaver Dili, Dark Amy-chan, tama._.. así como todos los reviews que vendrán con esta última parte.

También agradezco a quienes me han leído y no me han dejado review, ¡también los amo!

Chicos, sin ustedes esto no valdría la pena.

Nos estaremos leyendo :D


End file.
